


Leonard H-for-Horrible-Taste McCoy

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: Leonard在恋爱方面的品味糟透了。直到不那么糟糕。





	

Notes：OOC都是官小的错，就是这么不要脸。

 

这种事第一次发生的时候，Jim认识Bones才两个月。对绝大多数人来说，两个月远远不够成为朋友，但仅仅一瞥就足以让Jim知道Bones会是他的朋友。两个月足以让Jim了解Bones的方方面面，从他早上不喝一杯黑咖啡大脑就没法正常工作，到他面无表情的时候通常意味着他在心底破口大骂，只是碍于官阶不说出来。

然而，两个月后，Jim发现Bones身上还有新的方面。当时他们坐在战术课的大讲堂里，Bones怨气重重地抱怨着他只想当一个医生而Jim觉得非常有趣，这是一个姑娘走过来，Jim饶有兴趣地打量她两眼，她是那种甜美的类型，但Jim毫不怀疑必要时候她可以狠狠踹你裆部。姑娘坐到他们前排，Jim注意到Bones没在说话了。他扭头看了Bones一眼，后者面无表情。Jim恐慌了几秒钟，意味Bones真的生气了，他盘算着怎么道歉——尽管他不知道为什么Bones会生气但肯定是Jim的错——这时候他发现Bones不大对劲。

不像生气的时候垂下视线等着地板，此刻Bones正盯着那姑娘的背影看。

“Bones，”Jim试探地问了一句。Bones没有理会他。

“Bones？”Jim又试了一遍，这次稍微大声了一点。Bones终于注意到他，他稍微偏过头来，眼睛仍然盯着那姑娘。

好吧，Jim了解了。

他说不清内心翻腾的负面情绪是什么。当然不是嫉妒，见鬼，他嫉妒什么？他又不喜欢这姑娘。

这段感情持续了大概一个月，足够Jim调查清楚Bones坠入爱河时的表现。事实上，种种征兆都非常明显。Bones不是那种打开房门梦游一般宣布“我恋爱了”的人，但是他从头到脚都散发着恋爱的……气息。他开始心不在焉，反应迟缓，他的默认表情从不耐烦转换成若有所思，他还会脸红。天呐。脸红。红成西红柿那种红，只要和克拉拉——那姑娘的名字，还是Jim问到的。现在地球上还有人叫这种土气的名字吗？——四目相接他就会慢慢地红起来。很难想象这种十六岁处男才会有的反应出现在一个离过婚、快三十岁的男人身上，何况那个男人动不动就来一句“我太老了，我受不了这种事。”

Bones不肯跟Jim分享自己的恋爱心路，但Jim还是设法撬出了一些碎片。克拉拉的蓝眼睛很漂亮。克拉拉的卷发很可爱。克拉拉笑起来会有酒窝。克拉拉遇到不懂的问题会歪着头思考。克拉拉一点都不像Bones前妻。

最后一条让Jim忍不住大翻白眼。克拉拉是女的，这一点就足够像Bones前妻了，不是吗？但他知道最好不要跟Bones讲道理。

然后有一天，还是在战术课的课堂上，Bones正常地和克拉拉打了个招呼。Jim大为吃惊，接着就看见克拉拉招呼另一个漂亮姑娘坐到她身边。那个姑娘大步走过来，低头亲了下克拉拉的嘴唇，才坐下来。

哦。

Jim费了老大的精力不笑出来。他觉得自己真是个好朋友，但Bones仍然给了他一肘子。“不许笑。”

“我没笑。”Jim板着脸说。Bones翻了个白眼。

讲道理，他凭什么翻白眼？Jim才有权翻白眼好吗？

**

第二次发生的时候，Jim已经有经验了。他只需看着Bones慢慢地红起来，就知道他又坠入爱河。只需顺着他的视线看过去，就知道这次是一个高挑苗条、皮肤黝黑的姑娘。出于谨慎，Jim还是收集了一些数据。这一次打动Bones的是她瀑布般的褐色长发，她思考时微微嘟起的丰满嘴唇，以及她一点都不像Bones的前妻。

Jim真是不明白Bones的前妻做了什么，竟然成为了Bones一见钟情的标准之一。他想知道年轻的Bones是怎么爱上他前妻的，难不成那时他有个伤了他心的前女友？

这段感情持续得稍微久了一点。然后某天晚上Bones把Jim叫出来，去德尔塔象限酒吧喝了个酩酊大醉。看起来那姑娘只想要一夜情，而Bones显然觉得感情是性爱的基础。不幸的是，他们在做爱之后才厘清彼此的观念差距。

那天晚上Jim把Bones弄回宿舍，疲倦和酒精以及一种说不上原因的放松趋使他脱了鞋倒在Bones身边。第二天早上Jim呼吸困难地醒来，发现Bones八爪鱼似的缠在自己身上，一头乱发抵在Jim下巴下。Jim试着抽出一条胳臂，Bones发出一声抱怨的嘟囔，翻身压在Jim身上。现在Jim可以看见Bones的表情了。他确实像Jim怀疑的那样，连睡觉都皱着眉头。他榛绿色的大眼睛紧闭着，但卷翘的睫毛并不比眼睛逊色。他的嘴唇像他喜欢的那个姑娘一样微微嘟着，仿佛在等待一个亲吻。

他太可爱了，Jim怎么能不为此怦然心动呢？

几秒钟后怦然心动转化成纯粹的恐慌，Jim尽可能缓慢地从Bones身下挪出来，坐在床边飞快地穿好鞋。他走到门边，回头看了Bones一眼，后者把枕头抱在怀里，仍然睡得不省人事。

Jim下楼，沿着校道慢跑起来。

**

人们常常说好事发生在第三次，所以第三次Bones一见钟情的时候，Jim决定推他一把——字面意义上的。这次Bones喜欢的姑娘叫娜嘉，Jim（毫不费力地）说服Bones参加了娜嘉主办的暗杀游戏。当娜嘉询问谁帮她分发叉勺——他们在游戏里的武器——时，Jim推了Bones一把。他对上Bones责难地眼神，咧嘴一笑。

Bones的新感情似乎进展不错，而且稍稍让Jim放心的是，他仍然是Jim的朋友。但最后他们还是发现，娜嘉只是在利用Bones，她甚至试图把罪名推到Bones身上。

一切结束之后Bones抱怨着再也不会坠入爱河跟Jim一起跳上电车。Jim傻笑着伸手搂住Bones的肩，他们走到后排找了两个相邻的空座位，Jim同对面的姑娘打了个招呼。Bones不知为何没有出声，Jim侧头看向Bones，发现第四次已经发生。

坐在他们对面的姑娘甜甜地笑了起来，Jim回以微笑，看着姑娘低下头。

他凑到Bones耳边，低声说：“Bones，别。”

“什么？”Bones梦游一般说。

Jim叹了口气。要不是Bones这样太过可爱，他一定会翻白眼的。

“就是……别。你对女人的品味糟透了。”

这让Bones转过头来，眉头紧锁地瞪着他。“怎么可能！我……”

他张着嘴干坐了一会儿，闭上嘴，咽了口唾沫。

“至少比你好。”Bones说。  
Jim终于还是翻了个白眼。“拜托，Bones，我喜欢的姑娘可没有试过刺杀外星大使。”

“因为她们大多只有一张脸和一副好身材。”

“这话要是泄露出去，你会被姑娘们骂到退学的。”Jim半开玩笑地说。Bones耸耸肩，视线又飘向对面。Jim收回手，并拢双腿，小心地不让自己碰到Bones。他的动作有些太突兀了，突兀到本来应该沉浸在爱河之中的Bones侧头看了他一眼，Jim若无其事地看向窗外，暗自责怪自己不受控制的心情。这么多次之后他早该知道，任何希望和失望都是自找苦吃。Bones问了他些什么，Jim没有反应过来，不得不抱歉地说：“什么？”

“我在问你晚上去哪里吃，”Bones说，“我不想去食堂，我觉得我值得一顿大餐。”

“当然，Bones，”Jim点点头。“既然我们都到这里了，我想我们可以去西尔松。”

Bones挑眉。“那里很贵。”

“是你提议的大餐，所以……”

Bones思考了片刻。“但我还负担得起。”

他们下车，走小路去了西尔松。这条小路穿过一片花海，直通西尔松门口的空地。浪漫这个念头一出现在Jim脑海，他就挥之不去了。他们把餐巾铺在腿上，侍者送上精致的菜单，Bones在蜡烛形状的壁灯下微皱着眉头。点完餐后，Jim终于忍不住说：“有空你应该带韦斯廷过来。”

“谁？”

“艾米·韦斯廷，刚才车上的女孩。”

“好主意，”Bones简单地说。

“我们两个坐在这里真是尴尬，”Jim环顾四周，突然间注意到来这里的都是正装打扮的情侣，“也许我们应该回去换套衣服再来……”

“那就更尴尬了，”Bones说。Jim思考了一下，发现他是对的。如果他们两个换了正装过来，和周围的情侣就更像了。

他们在尴尬的沉默中吃完了晚餐。西尔松对得起它的价格，小牛排美味得Jim差点吞下自己的舌头。他们品味餐后酒的时候，乐池里乐队开始奏乐，有几对情侣走进舞池，跳起舞来。

“你真的应该带她过来，”Jim说，“她会喜欢的。”

“她很喜欢，”Bones说。Jim惊讶地看向Bones：“你在我不注意的时候学了读心术？”

Bones翻了个白眼，朝Jim身后抬起下巴。Jim回头，看见韦斯廷一袭香槟色长裙，右手挽着男伴的胳臂。

“所以你的第四次恋情又破碎了，”Jim回过头来说。Bones耸了耸肩。

“坏事情总会发生。”

“我很确定漂亮又单身，而且不像你前妻的人有大把，”Jim安慰他说。Bones叹了口气，百无聊赖地把玩着银质刀叉。

“我去买单，”他说。

“行，我们走吧，”Jim伸手招呼侍者过来。Bones付了两个人的账单，然后要求Jim承包今天晚上他在曲速核心的一切消费。

相当合理的要求，如果不是Bones对酒的品味——在别人付账的时候——太好了一点的话。

**

Bones花了大概两个星期才彻底走出无望的单恋，至少在Jim看来是这样的。当他恢复过来，Jim一边高兴，一边又忍不住猜测第五次会在什么时候。

不知为何第五次迟迟没有来临。起初的两个月Jim忍不住疑神疑鬼，把每一个漂亮妹子当作Bones可能的一见钟情对象。另一只靴子迟迟不落下来，Jim忍无可忍地询问了Bones，后者耸耸肩，仍然低头看着PADD。

“你可能很难理解，有些人不需要另一半就能过活。”

Jim目瞪口呆。“语出一个两年恋爱四次的人。”

Bones思考了片刻，把PADD丢到一旁。“我在想……”

Jim等了片刻，催促道：“想什么？”

Bones望进他的眼睛里，然后说：“你说我对女人的品味糟透了。”

“我现在仍然这么觉得。”

“我在修心理咨询，你知道吧？我忍不住分析了一下自己，然后……”

“然后？”

Bones皱着眉，看疑难病例一样看着Jim，然后垂下视线。“然后巴拉巴拉。总之，我觉得我应该花点时间解决前妻的影响，再去考虑恋爱的事。”

“我很想知道巴拉巴拉的部分。”Jim说。

“不能违背病患保密协议啊。”Bones拾起PADD，Jim翻了一个大大的白眼：“拜托，Bones！”

“闭嘴，”Bones说，“别人在瞪你了。”

Jim才不关心别人呢，但他也不想被赶出图书馆，所以他不情不愿地闭嘴了。

然后他就淡忘了这件事，继续他无与伦比的Jim Kirk生活。

**

他们花了更多时间在一起，把学院附近每一家餐馆都吃了个遍，排出一二三四来。酒吧是更熟悉的部分。每周五他们都会去酒吧庆祝一周的结束。他们决定坐观光电车绕城一圈，回学院以后走鲜花小径到西尔松，聊聊天，跳跳舞，然后步行回宿舍，在第一教学楼下的街灯下接吻，是最优的约会方案。这个方案是在一次大型考核结束后的周五晚上讨论出来的，Bones全程笑得像疯了一样，要不是Jim醉到没有判断能力，他就把Bones拖到医院去了。

他们从曲速核心出来，摇摇晃晃地穿过鲜花小径，走到第一教学楼楼下。这里的街灯特别好看，正方形的灯罩边角规整地切割出多面，柔和的灯光从其中漏出。他们站在街灯下抬头看了一会儿，Jim突然意识到Bones的呼吸声就在耳边。

他转过头去，和Bones对视。黑发男人的脸上还残存着笑意，榛绿色眼睛闪闪发光。

Bones挑眉，Jim决定，去他妈的。

他探头噙住Bones的嘴唇。像他想象过无数次的那样，Bones的嘴唇柔软得像花瓣。Jim尝到各种酒的味道，并由此发现Bones张开嘴让自己探索。

他醉心于探索吻的每一种可能，甚至忘了拥抱Bones。他抬起眼，发现Bones不知何时闭上眼睛，微微皱眉。这个角度让他想起他在Bones床上醒来的那一次，他的心后知后觉地狂跳起来。不知为何，他忘却了恐惧和担忧，此刻只有一种温暖的感觉蔓延。

很久很久之后Bones中断了这个吻，但他没有后退，额头抵着Jim的额头。他仍然闭着眼睛，睫毛轻轻颤动，呼吸急促。

Jim等待了片刻，然而他本来就不大有耐心，在这种情况下他的耐心更是耗尽地飞快。他轻声问道：“现在我们怎样？”

Bones勾起嘴角。“你就是没有耐心，是不是？”

“你知道我的。”

Bones嗯了一声。Jim又等了好一会儿，不耐烦地催促道：“告诉我，Bones。”

“我不知道，”Bones说。在Jim恐慌之前他接下去说道：“我们就讨论到这里。你觉得接下来该怎么样？”

Jim试着思考了一会儿。在这种情况下他的大脑几乎是罢工的，但不知怎么他觉得“回宿舍做爱到天亮”不会是一个好答案。所以他说：“我不知道。”

他没有预料到这也是错误答案。Bones收回重心站好，微笑着说：“好。那我先回去了。”

Jim眨了眨眼。他的身体动得比思维快，他抓住Bones的上臂，把他拉回怀里。他再一次亲吻Bones，但这一次Bones封闭起来，他紧闭双唇，抬手抵在Jim肩上，用力推开Jim。

他的大脑飞快地运转起来。他绝不能松手，他知道Bones不是主动进攻的人，知道他在确定关心之前敏感得要死，知道只要他捉住他，Bones就不会走。他一只手按在Bones后脑，另一只手圈住Bones手腕。Bones安静地挣扎着，他的力气出奇的大。Jim一点一点地撬开Bones的嘴唇，感觉到怀里的人放松下来。

“让我进来，”Jim贴着Bones的嘴唇低声说。Bones没有回应，Jim又说道：“我等了很久了，Bones。”

他并非刻意让自己听起来那么……委屈，但听在耳朵里他觉得自己简直是在哀求了。Bones叹了口气。

“你知道我的品味一向很糟糕，”他说，“我怎么相信这一次不会是又一次？”

Jim相信Bones不是故意在轻快的语气中泄露出担忧。他松开禁锢Bones手腕的手，环住Bones的腰。他试着找出最好的回答，这时灵光一闪，他轻声说：“相信我。”

Bones沉默了很久。Jim并不担心，因为他知道答案，他在Bones回答之前微笑起来。

“一直都是。”Bones终于说。

**Author's Note:**

> 我实在是觉得自己写的很烂，所以想解释一下……  
> 我希望我表现出来了……Bones一直不自知地喜欢Jim……这样。  
> 然后Jim……醒悟过来有点晚但……反正比Bones早。  
> 关于Bones为什么动不动就坠入爱河……我（让他自己）解释成颜狗+证明自己可以经营好一段关系吧……  
> 最后一段本来应该多写写怎么假装着不是约会地约会，但……  
> 总之，元宵节快乐！


End file.
